Soramin
Soramin (そらみん) is a YouTube singer. She has a clear and soft and soothing voice. Often described as loli. She able to sing fairly high, usually pitching her instrumentals up a pitch to suit her tone, like her cover of Ikanaide. She sings in Japanese. She is well-known for singing songs, covering them as soon as they come out most times. With Ai no scenario being one of her most popular cover, currently with 100,000+ views. Soramin also sometimes even translating lyrics within her spare time. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of νiérα with Anna and iLK (mixer) (participant in Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of Aèdes d’Aesop with Hanami, JSAKA, karo, Abbey and 247th (participant in Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle 2014) List of Covered Songs (2014.10.29) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.11.14) # "Ai Kotoba" -Acoustic ver.- (Love Words) feat. Soramin and Anna (2014.11.18) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.11.27) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.12.07) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. Anna and Soramin (2014.12.19) # "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" (Fairy Tail OP2) feat. *Amurin, Anna, ATEL, beck, Kyaro, doehaed, Hanami, Hotaru, iLK, nike -now daia-, Ryoko, Saku, Soramin, Vivii and Warsfeil (2014.12.20) # "Egomama" (Egoselfish) (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." -triangle story- (2014.12.30) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Icchan, Anna, Soramin, Cordelia and Reirei (2015.01.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) feat. Soramin, Anna and K*chan (2015.01.17) # "Tokyo Station" feat. Chesu and Soramin (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.19) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. Awaka, Soramin and Tuna (2015.02.03) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Soramin and nansu (2015.02.13) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) feat. M-i-a-H, Yuze, DragonReisen, Mari, literia, karo, Hanami, Emi, Vicho, Soramin, BloodyMarie, EruPan, ICE, kuma☆ and Chenny (2015.02.13) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) feat. Anna and Soramin (2015.02.14) # "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" (Goodbye, Doppel-san of April) (2015.02.15) }} Discography Gallery and Ryoko |Laugh away miyuna duet by cairistionya-d7xsw5y.png|Anna (left) ans Soramin (right) as seen in their duet cover of "laugh away" Illust. by Anna Cairistionya |Sample by atsukie ringfird-d84plht.png|Aèdes d’Aesop as seen in "Shikabane no Odori" Illust. by Atsukie (熱きエ) |Anna soramin.png|Anna (left) and Soramin (right) as seen in "Ai Kotoba" Illust. by Maru (まる。) |Viera mmdg r1 by cairistionya-d89jp5u.png|From left: Soramin, iLK and Anna as seen in "Souzou Forest" Illust. by Anna Cairistionya |15 people chorus sense of wonder by cairistionya-d7u3rro.png|Soramin as seen in the collab cover of "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" Illust. by Anna Cairistionya |Viera mmdg r2 by cairistionya-d8ec01g.png|From left: K*chan, iLK, Anna and Soramin as seen in "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" Illust. by Anna Cairistionya |Doppelganger by yennineii-d8i449a.png|Miku and Soramin as seen in her cover of "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" Illust. by yenko }} Trivia External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Tmbox * SoundClound * ASK Category:Articles with incomplete songlist